


Face of Kinney

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: STORY BY BETTY 122 AND SONNYJAYBrian and Daphne throw a twenty-first birthday party for Justin. Brian gives Justin a meaningful gift, and Daphne gives Brian something meaningful as well. Thanks to our beta, Chering.





	Face of Kinney

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Happy birthday baby,” Emmett said, kissing Justin on the cheek.

Justin returned the gesture with a lip smack that half missed Emmett. He giggled while crinkling his nose. “Thanks Em,” he finally added. “And thanks for the DVD."

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Every gay boy should see _An Affair to Remember._ It's fabulous! Just make sure you have tissues near by,” Em said with a warm smile. “Oh, I just can’t believe you’re twenty-one!” He hugged Justin and then looked at Ted and Brian. “Our baby is growing up,” he continued with a tear. “I remember when I turned twenty-one. I was living in…”

Brian rolled his eyes and interrupted, “That’s nice Em. Maybe you could write all about it in your biography and if it ever fucking gets published, I’ll buy a copy.” He held the loft door back. “Night,” he smirked.

Ted snorted a laugh and shook his head at both men. “Nice party Brian. I’m actually surprised that you pulled it off given your history of drama.”

“Well, I was counting on you to go into a coma,” Brian said with a bitter shrug. “But, since you didn’t….” 

“Oh man, you are ruthless,” Ben said with his arm draped over Michael’s shoulder.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Michael said back with a smile at Brian.

“Right. Well Justin,” Ted replied turning away from Brian. “Happy birthday and don’t let anything...especially him,” he gestured his head towards Brian, “ruin this next year. Before you know it, you’ll be the same age as us.” 

“He’ll never be as old as you,” Brian added. “Because you’ll always be SO MUCH older than any of us!”

Justin chuckled and kissed Teddy on the cheek. Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah, and thanks for going,” Brian said with a grin.

Justin hiccupped and giggled before another one escaped.

“Now see what you’ve done Theodore? You made the kid suck in air,” Brian said looking at Justin and frowning.

Ted huffed a laugh and said good night to everyone once more. While he and Em walked out, they could hear the continuous hiccups coming from Justin.

Brian slid the loft door close and put his hands on Justin’s shoulders. “So Sunshine, did you have a good time?” he asked in a sing-song voice.

Justin hiccupped again. “Mmm,” he replied. “It was fun. I…hic…was really surprised. Thanks…hic... Brian. I never…hic…though you would…hic…”

Brian pressed his lips hard and firm to Justin’s. He drove his tongue in capturing all of Justin’s mouth in one swift move that made Justin gasp and wrap his arms around Brian.

“Hummmm,” Justin mumbled under the kiss. His body shook with another hiccup. 

“Jesus Christ Brian,” Michael said. “Let him breath!”

Brian continued on kissing Justin without any sign of letting up. He held Justin tightly by the head and kept devouring the boy’s mouth in his own.

Justin finally pushed away trying to catch his breath. Brian grinned back with raised eyebrows as if waiting for something.

“Well?” Brian asked. “Hiccups gone?”

Justin looked up into Brian’s playful hazy eyes and paused. “Yeah,” he chuckled at last. “Yeah, they are,” he said with relief.

“Good,” Brian replied satisfied while Michael and Ben laughed.

Brian looked over to see Daphne cleaning up the left over mess. “Thanks for your help,” he said and lit a joint.

“You’re very welcome Brian,” Daphne called back with a smile. “It was fun planning this.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Justin added putting his arm around Brian and grinning.

“Were you surprised?” Daph asked, accepting the joint that Brian passed her.

“That’s what I’d like to know too,” Michael said.

“Sure I was,” Justin answered, putting his head on Brian’s shoulder and then hiccupping again.

“Oh fuck,” Brian said to the squeak that erupted from Justin.

Justin backed away putting his hand up in defense. “No...hic... Don’t even think about….hic…sucking my air out….hic,” he squeaked over and over while he moved away from Brian. He grabbed an open champagne bottle and took a long drink. When he finished, he continued to hiccup and took another long gulp.

Everyone laughed at both men. Daphne put her glass out for Justin to pour champagne in it. “To a great birthday,” she said raising her glass in a toast.

Michael and Ben held up their glasses in response.

Brian picked up another bottle of champagne and popped it open. White, wet foam poured over the top. He raised the bottle and clicked it against Justin’s and towards the others.

Justin squeaked and his body shook. The hiccups continued while he tried to speak, "…and good friends…who planned….it all…hic….” Justin said and drank long from the bottle.

Brian frowned. “They didn’t plan it all,” he corrected and then chuckled. “Daphne did.”

“I know,” Justin replied smiling and squeaked again. “….I was wondering why…hic…Daph kept calling you. 

“I told you Sunshine when you asked me…” Brian began.

“Right,” Justin shook with an added hiccup. “Like I believe…hic…that.”

“Will you stop the fucking squeaks? You sound like something that needs to be oiled.”

“What did Brian tell you?” Daphne asked laughing.

“That you and him were…hic,” Justin squeaked once more and took another long, hard drink from the champagne bottle. His empty now, he took Brian’s and drank from that. 

Daphne frowned in anticipation. “What?” she asked eagerly.

“Fooling around,” Justin answered and then squeaked again.

Michael burst out laughing. “As if.”

“I’ve always said,” Brian began leaning down and kissing Daphne tenderly on the cheek. “You’re so hot, I’d fuck you.”

Daphne felt her cheeks burn red. She giggled feeling herself tingle at the thought. She drank down her glass and reached to refill it from Justin’s bottle.

“Well on that note, we better go,” Ben said smiling at Michael. They went to the loft door and Justin followed.

Daphne went over to the white couch. Strewn across it, her heels resting on its arm, she watched from the open doorway as Justin hugged Ben good night.

“Thanks for coming Ben,” Justin said. He turned and hugged Michael as well.

“Happy birthday pal,” Ben replied patting Justin’s back.

Daphne’s eyes scanned the curves of Ben’s arms as they tensed then relaxed. She watched the muscles of his back move beneath his shirt as he stepped through the doorway.

“Close your mouth Daphne,” Brian said when he stepped towards her. He plucked each of her clogs from her feet and put them in perfect alignment on the floor. “His cock will be buried in Mikey’s ass within the hour,” he smirked. 

“Ew,” was all Daphne could manage as she tried to swat Brian when he passed her. She couldn’t quite raise her upper body fast enough, so she gave up. “He’s the hottest guy ever,” she sighed, as she lay back down.

“Really?” Brian asked drinking from another opened champagne bottle. He plopped down in the chair across from the sofa and crossed his bare feet on the top of the coffee table. “I thought you preferred to fuck blonde, blue-eyes fags…at least once,” he said with tongue in cheek as he glanced over to where Justin was trying to pull the loft door shut. Struggling with the door, Justin laughed at himself.

“Fuck,” Daphne hissed as she bolted upright. “He told you? He fucking told you?”

Justin came stumbling towards them, laughing at himself, the door only halfway closed. He plopped on the couch next to Daphne still holding his own champagne bottle. The hiccups finally passed, he took a long drink.

“You asshole,” Daphne said swatting at Justin.

Surprised, Justin curled into a ball laughing. “What the fuck?” he managed.

“You told Brian you fucked me?” Daphne asked in amazement.

Justin looked dumbfounded between Brian and Daphne and then, looking back at Brian, burst out laughing just as the squeaks of more hiccups started again.

“I think Sunshine has had too much birthday party,” Brian said with a laugh.

“Fuck it,” Justin slurred. “I’m twenty-one now. I’m legal,” he burped and then squeaked.

“You are such an asshole!” Daphne proclaimed as she picked up a pillow and began to beat Justin with it. “How could you tell him?”

Justin fell back against the couch holding tightly to the tall bottle of champagne now more than half way consumed, and laughed at with each whack of the pillow against his head.

“Watch it, that’s Italian silk,” Brian quipped. Don’t worry Daphne. Justin said it wasn’t completely disgusting,” he grinned, lighting a cigarette.

Daphne’s face flamed red. “Fuck you!” she shouted.

“I dinnt say that…” Justin slurred and haphazardly patted Daphne’s head. “You’re okay…for a girl.” He snorted a laugh.

Daphne returned the remark by giving Justin the finger and grabbing the bottle from his hand. Taking a long drink from it, she held it back from Justin’s reach.

“Seems like our little Daphne is quite a fag hag,” Brian teased as he drank from his own bottle. “She’s been drooling over Ben all night.”

“Oh yeah?” Justin giggled. “He’s fucking hot."

Brian tossed a pillow at Justin’s head and stuck his tongue out.

Justin grabbed the pillow and threw it back at his partner. “Brian fucked him,” he said sticking his tongue out too.

“You did?” Daphne’s eyes grew wide. “So did you join in, too?” she asked Justin, smacking him on the arm.

“Nah, that was before I reeled Brian in.”

“Shit, you ARE drunk,” Brian laughed.

“Holy shit,” Daphne began, taking another sip from the half empty champagne bottle. “So does Michael know?”

Justin took the bottle from Daphne. “Yes,” he answered, taking a sip. “But….“ He placed his finger over his lips. “Shhh, you can’t mention it because he’ll queen out again.” Justin pulled off his shoes and socks, falling backwards on the couch. With glassy eyes, he sat up, dropped his shoes on the floor and stagered over behind Brian’s chair. “We can’t say anything because of the rule.” He wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and planted his chin on top of Brian’s head.

“What rule?” Daphne asked, stretching out on the couch.

Brian turned his head and kissed Justin. “The gay rule. Can’t talk about a past conquest especially when the past is your best friend’s current one. Problem is…Sunshine here can’t keep a secret.” He pinched Justin’s arm.

“Ouch!” Justin chuckled. “I didn’t tell. I just…laughed,” he defended, moving around the chair and plopping in Brian’s lap.

Brian kissed Justin again who burped and giggled as Brian swatted him on the rear.

“So Daph? How was he? Our little boy that is. Is he a good fuck? From a female point of view? I want details.”

Justin chuckled into Brian’s neck leaving it wet.

“I’d like to know if my technique works on any gender,” Brian said, pulling Justin’s head back by the hair and licking his neck making it just as wet.

Daphne moved slowly from the couch and retrieved the bottle of champagne Brian had placed on the floor. “Like I would tell you,” she answered, flopping back on the couch.

“Come on,” Brian replied with a smirk. “I never get to talk about pussy!” 

Justin’s head was buried back in the crux of Brian’s neck. He wondered if Justin would fall asleep like that until he felt Justin smile.

“That’s because pussy makes you limp,” Justin hissed and lifted his head up. His eyes red and his words slurred, he slid his hand down Brian’s chest and wiggled down under himself to find Brian’s crotch. He gave the area a quick, playful squeeze. 

“Did you ever, you know, fuck a girl Brian?” Daphne asked as she sipped on the bottle. She glanced over to Brian who met the look with a knowing grin.

Suddenly Justin came to life. “Yes he did!” he exclaimed. “He fucked Lindsay!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Brian shouted and gently smacked Justin on the ass again.

Daphne sat up. “What, to have Gus? That doesn’t count.”

Justin rolled off Brian’s lap and grabbed a small shot glass off the coffee table. “No, no, this is how they made Gus,” he informed while he held the shot glass in front of his crotch and made a jerking off motion. “They fucked way before that. In college.”

Brian chuckled watching his lover imitate jerking off. “More hip action Sunshine,” he advised.

“So how was it?” Daphne asked. “With a woman I mean.”

Brian looked thoughtful for a moment and finally replied, “It was quite boring actually.”

Daphne furrowed her brow and inquisitively looked at Justin.

Justin came over and plopped next to her on the couch. “Don’t worry Daph, you weren’t boring.” He patted her arm with drooping eyelids and face flush with the alcohol he had consumed all night. With a half smile, he dropped his head back on the couch.

“Gee thanks,” Daphne sighed.

“You just need….practice,” Justin added with a drunken giggle.

Daphne hit him with a pillow.

“No actually, lemme describe this,” Justin said trying to form the words. His whole face felt numb and his mouth tingled. Rubbing the back of his ears, he reached for the bottle in Daphne’s hand and took a drink. “I wanna tell you exactly how it was cause I think its portant.”

“Christ,” Brian mumbled and rolled his eyes. “How are you going to tell us anything? You can hardly talk.”

“I can talk. Now listen Daphne. Fucking you was…was kinda…cute.” Justin said with a head nod. “Yeah. It was cute.”

“Cute?” Brian and Daphne chimed in together.

“You know, cute…girly…in a girly kinda of way. It’s not like fucking a guy,” Justin said looking at Brian.

“See, I always knew he was bright,” Brian said. "That’s very good Sunshine. Glad to know you were paying attention in biology.

“No, no,” Justin said getting more animated. “Fucking a guy is….intense. It’s hot, sweaty. It’s smelly and fucking intense.”

“Gross!” Daphne declared with a cringe.

Brian laughed. “Hence the importance of showering and good soap. Hygiene is a must.”

Justin leaned his head back and drained the last drop of champagne. “I just mean that guys are…insidit…insidus…” He shook his head and giggled. “Insidious,” he finally managed to say. “Seductive. Extreme.” He placed the now empty bottle to his eye and peeked inside the opening. “All gone,” he grinned at Brian like a school boy proud of his discovery. 

Brian huffed a laugh as he watched his partner. He knew his eyes betrayed him as he watched Justin lovingly. Right now, he wished they were alone so he could take this amazing young man and show him just how seductive he was and how extreme Brian could be when it came to making love to him.

“So, you don't think women can be as seductive or extreme as men?” Daphne questioned. 

“Well….no,” Justin answered. He staggered over to the kitchen counter, lit a cigarette and sucked down the contents from another glass. “Guys aren’t inhibited. They want to fuck and then they don’t get weird about it after.”

“Unless they stalk you,” Brian added with a gleam in his eyes.

“That’s right!” Daphne declared, sitting up excitedly. “I know I got weird after we…we did it.” She blushed. “But so did you! You got weird on Brian.”

"That’s because,” Justin began as he went over to the stereo and searched it for the right button to push. “He wanted me.”

Brian chuckled as he stood. He came up behind Justin feeling his own arousal as he moved. “I wanted you?” he asked with raised eyebrows. “I think you just knew a good fuck when you got one.” He located the play button for his partner and pressed it in.

Justin turned with half closed eyes and grinned blissfully at Brian. “It was the only fuck I ever had.”

Brian held Justin’s face between his hands and looked deeply into the young man’s blue eyes. “And the best you’ll ever get,” he spoke softly and kissed Justin tenderly.

Daphne sat on the couch and watched both men with a happy grin. She couldn’t help but look at them and wish that one day she would have what her best friend did - someone who loved her that much and in such a remarkable way, regardless of the odds.

“Want your present Sunshine?” Brian asked as the kiss ended.

Justin smiled brightly up into the face he adored. “You--you got me a present” he asked sweetly. He chuckled and patted Brian’s chest. “You didn’t. You didn’t get me…”

Brian turned to the computer desk and opened the side draw. He removed a long, narrow box that had a silver bow on it and handed it to Justin.

Justin looked at the box in Brian’s hand and then back up into the grinning face. He could tell that Brian was trying to play down the importance of the gesture when he looked back at Justin and shrugged his shoulder slightly.

“Well,” Brian said. “Do you want it or should I ….” He moved his hand to the waste basket as if ready to drop the gift in it.

“No!” Justin laughed with his mouth open. “I want it.”

“You sure?” Brian teased.

“Yes,” Justin replied, reaching for the box that Brian now held just out of his grasp.

“You really sure?” Brian teased again, moving the box up and back each time Justin reached for it.

"Brian!” Justin laughed and grabbed for the gift.

Brian let Justin capture it and stood back while Justin, mouth still open in a thrilled, delighted fashion, took the box and slowly opened it. His eyes lit up even brighter as he looked at the item inside.

Daphne sat up, curious. “Well?” she giggled. “What is it?”

Justin’s mouth dropped now more in surprise than anything else. He glanced up at Brian as he removed the ID bracelet from the box. 

Brian watched with pleasure as his partner held the platinum piece of jewelry in his hand. “It has your initials on it,” he announced as if Justin hadn’t noticed the engraved JT. “Turn it over,” he instructed.

Still in awe, Justin flipped the bracelet over and read the inscription on the back, “No regrets -Love BK”

“Brian,” Justin managed to whisper. “It’s…it’s so….”

“Pathetic? Sappy?” Brian asked with lips pressed inward.

“So…sweet,” Justin said softly. “So…beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around Brian tightly and kissed him. “It’s the best gift I ever got.”

Brian grinned with a nod. He took the bracelet and placed it on Justin’s wrist. Securing the clasp, he grinned faintly again. Such a display of emotion was not easy for Brian but he was beginning to like it.

Justin looked down at the token on his wrist and grinned with utter joy. He smiled even brighter and kissed Brian long and hard once more.

“Aah,” was all Daphne could come up with as she smiled brightly. She went over to the kitchen and popped open the last bottle of champagne. It spilled out, raining down on her feet and the floor. She squealed at the coldness and then poured two glasses. Bringing them over to the two men who were still lost in a kiss, she cleared her throat.

Brian and Justin turned with smiles and accepted the glasses.

“To wonderful and surprising birthdays,” Daphne toasted.

Justin drank down his glass. A song came on and he grew excited. “Oh, I love this song,” he announced and pulled Brian to the center of the room so they could dance to the soft melody.

Daphne laughed as Brian and Justin moved together, swaying their hips with arms draped over each other’s shoulders and foreheads pressed together.

A few moments into the song and Brian glanced over to Daphne who warmly watched. He moved from Justin who continued to dance to his own beat and took Daphne by the hand. Leading her over, he danced slowly with her just as the music changed to a faster beat.

Justin jumped up and down and then took the open champagne bottle from Daphne. He gulped long, thirsty drinks while he bobbed up and down.

Daphne and Brian moved a little slower than the blond and chuckled as he twirled and jumped. Justin danced on with his eyes closed and a silly grin pasted to his face. Arms flapping, he danced over near the couch and fell back into it laughing and hiccupping once more.

Brian rolled his eyes at Daphne and walked over to his partner. Daphne moved to the stereo and turned the music down to a soft pulse.

Brian looked down at Justin who took another long drink from the now, nearly empty bottle as he squeaked and rocked with another, louder hiccup. The silly grin still imprinted across his lips, he looked at his bracelet. “This is the best…hic…birthday I ever fucking…hic…had,” he managed to say. “I love you Brian,” he reached over and patted Brian’s cheek. “Do you know that?” he slurred. “How much I…hic…fucking love you?” He looked up with eyes barely open.

“I think that’s enough birthday Sunshine,” Brian said with a grin. “Too much of a good thing can make Sunshine a sleepy, drunken boy.”

"No,” Justin grinned back with labored words. “Never too much. You thought me that because…because I…” he tried to form the words but his tongue was too thick and his head was humming. The whole room spun. “I’m the best homosexual there ever was,” he giggled and dropped his head into Brian’s lap.

“Next to me,” Brian scoffed, looking down at the blond.

Justin began to snore loudly to the laughter of both Brian and Daphne.

“I think the birthday boy is pooped out,” Brian said, smiling at Daphne.

Brian stepped back down the bedroom stairs and joined Daphne in the living room.

"The baby is sleeping," he pronounced, plopping back into his chair. 

"More like passed out," Daphne answered with a laugh. 

Silent, they sipped the last of the champagne just as the sky began to grow a bit lighter. 

“It’s morning,” Daphne finally announced looking towards the window. “I can’t believe I haven’t passed out too,” she said with a yawn.

Brian was still quiet as he looked out the window. He seemed lost in some deep thought.

"You know, Brian," Daphne said, her voice was thick and her words deliberate. "I’m really happy about, you know, how things turned out."

"The party?" Brian asked, glancing over at her. 

"Oh the party was great, but no. I mean you guys. You and Justin. I'm happy you two ended up back together."

"Of course you are," Brian said as he pulled out a cigarette. He fished around for his lighter. "We're a fag hag's dream. Where else could you go to drool over hot queers?"

"Ha, ha,” Daphne scoffed. “You know what I mean.”

Brian looked back at the young girl with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk.

Daphne chuckled at how cool Brian always tried to be. After a moment, she said, “Justin loves you, Brian. From the first night he met you, he's loved you."

"The first night?" Brian asked. He gave up trying to find his lighter and put the cigarette behind his ear. "That wasn't love, Daphne, that was…“ He glanced at the girl and continued, “Never mind. Your straight ears couldn't handle it."

"He tells me lots of stuff, Brian. I mean we are best friends and since I am straight, I don’t think that homosexual rule applies to me.“

“The one about not talking about conquests? That’s the trouble with you heteros. You have no morals.“

“Right. Just like the morals of Justin NOT telling you about me." Daphne countered and then regretted bringing the subject back up.

“You never did tell me how our boy was. I mean I know he’s hot but…“

“Yeah, he’s hot. Even from a female point of view.” Daphne replied and then covered embarrassment with a giggle. “I admit I did get weird after we…well I guess I kinda hoped that…oh fuck,“ she chuckled again. 

“That he would be straight after fucking you,“ Brian finished the thought. He shrugged. “It happens. Not to a true, dedicated fag but women think they can straighten us out. Vagina magic I guess.“

“Brian!“ Daphne scolded hard. “Anyway…I got quite a few details after that night you guys met.”

“Well in that case, you would know that once he had me, there was no turning back,” Brian said. He found his lighter and lit the cigarette. Smoke encircled his head like a wreath as he grinned playfully at Daphne.

Daphne fondly grinned back. “You know, the stuff he told me about that night was what made me want Justin to be my first."

Brian frowned. "Okay, that's it," he said and stood up. Coming over to Daphne, he pried the near empty champagne bottle from her hands. "I'm calling you a cab because as much as I love you, I really don't have plans to fuck you." 

"Don't flatter yourself!" Daphne went on. "He told me how gentle you were, how you guided him through it. It meant a lot to him and I knew he would do the same for me." She paused and then asked, "Do you know what he said about you?"

Brian was dialing his cell phone. "I have a huge cock?'

"No,” Daphne laughed. “The face of God. He said he had seen the face of God, and it was Brian Kinney."

Brian stopped dialing and looked at the curly haired girl who stood there so sincerely.

"He made me want to feel that way about someone," Daphne said with serious eyes.

Brian watched her for a moment, unsure what to say.

Daphne sat, blinking slowly as if lost in her own thoughts. Brian wondered for a moment if she was thinking about her first time with Justin. 

“And when I looked up in Justin‘s face,” Daphne slowly said. “I--I almost did. Maybe I thought I did.” She looked at Brian and continued, “But, it wasn't the same. Not the same as he felt about you.” 

Brian worked to change his expression from surprise at the confession to his typical cocky look. “I think you had too much to drink Daph. Go home. Sleep it off.”

“That look on his face that day Brian was…amazing.”

“You try staying up all night getting your…never mind.” Brian stopped himself. “See how you look the next morning.” He pressed the buttons on the cell phone.

Daphne walked over to the bedroom. Standing on the step, she glanced in to see Justin still asleep. "Did you get the cab?" she asked, looking back at Brian. 

"Yeah. Ten minutes," Brian answered.

While they waited for the cab, Daphne helped Brian put some of the glasses into the dishwasher, then Brian walked her outside.

"Tell Justin I'll call him tomorrow. I mean later today." She smiled, seeming sober in the cool air.

"I’m sure he'll be a total bitch with the hangover he's going to have."

“That bracelet you gave him? It was nice Brian. Really special.”

“Christ. What is it with you fag lovers? You have this romance thing. It was just a fucking bracelet. He'll probably lose the damn thing or have an allergic reaction to it."

Daphne giggled and looked up into Brian's eyes. "I know you love him too, Brian. Everybody knows it. Everybody feels it."

“You’re something Daphne," Brian placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you had a nine inch cock, I'd suck you off right here."

"Wow, what a subtle way to change the subject." 

The cab pulled up to the curb and Brian tiptoed in his bare feet to the driver's window to pay him. He opened the back door for Daphne who came over. Before she climbed in, Brian touched one of Daphne's cheeks and bent down to kiss the other.

"Thanks, Brian." She smiled and got into the cab.

As soon as Brian returned to the loft, he could hear Justin snoring. The sound made him smile as he locked the door and set the alarm. 

He looked around at the left over party mess and then took slow, deliberate steps up to the bed. He sat down gently next to Justin‘s sleeping form. 

Justin’s mouth was open and his lips were scrunched against the pillow so hard that they stuck out like the mouth of a fish. Brian chuckled to himself, running a hand across the wisp of silky hair that fell across Justin's forehead. He ran his finger across the tiny round scar on Justin's cheek, and over the film of almost white hair that covered the young man’s upper lip. Looking down at this gorgeous face, he couldn't help but recall the way this same face had looked, illuminated by a streetlight, surrounded by smoke, so long ago. 

Justin had caught Brian's attention immediately that night. His radiance, his innocence, his otness. Yes, that night had been hot. Brian had taken this irresistible young man back to his place thinking nothing at the time except that the kid had a great ass. He was a twink. Nothing more than a one night stand. A virgin, Brian knew that the second he put Justin in the jeep. Just one night. Nothing more. 

The face of God? Had Justin really said that to Daphne? Of course he had, that was so like him. Brian wondered what this beautiful boy had seen in him that night that made him fall in love instantly. What had he seen in Brian Kinney, self-affected, half-condemned asshole that made him think of God? 

Justin shifted and scrunched his nose in his sleep. He touched Brian's hand where it rested on his face and mumbled something. Brian smiled. What was it about this little twat that had made him feel and do things he had never done before? That first night had been amazingly hot, but love? No. 

Justin had been just a kid. Just a kid with romantic ideas. Brian was his first fuck. That thought made Brian smile again. No matter what ever happens, he thought as he ran his hand down the smooth, soft cheek of Justin, I'll always be that. Not God, but still, something that can never be taken away. 

Brian took a deep breath as he ran his hand through the thick hair of this sleeping beauty that had somehow become the most important person in his life. He leaned in and kissed Justin on the top of his head. There was something more in that first night too. Brian knew it now. He couldn’t deny it any longer and didn’t even want to try. From that night on, Brian knew he had slowly, reluctantly changed. He fought it. He pushed it away but this stubborn, never-say-die little twat had managed to keep going. He forced Brian into feeling something. Something that soon after that first night made him possessive when he saw Justin dancing with two guys at Babylon. Something that had caused a twist in his gut when, months later, he witnessed Justin, in his King of Babylon crown, fucking some guy in the back room. Then there was the prom. Brian never, ever thought he would go to that until he somehow found himself there. 

He pushed himself further onto the bed and sat watching Justin's eyes move beneath his lids in sleep. He wondered what Justin was dreaming while he thought about that night, prom night. The night everything changed, for both of them. He thought about Justin's joyful astonishment when he had walked in, and how he felt in his arms as they danced in front of a hundred shocked witnesses. He could still hear them laughing and humming as they walked to the Jeep. And suddenly, he was seeing Justin's face that night, recalling the look on the young man when, in that one blissful moment, he moved in to kiss him. It was so beautiful that Brian had stopped, looked into Justin’s clear, soft blue eyes, and just hovered in front of that face. For a few seconds, a magnificent instant, he felt he would never, ever, see anything as beautiful. 

Brian leaned against the headboard with his hand resting on the rhythmic rise and fall of Justin’s sleeping chest. He savored the feel as Justin shifted on the bed next to him.

Justin started snoring again, snapping Brian out of his lesbianic reverie. He pulled his hand back and pulled the duvet out from under Justin's form and then covered him with it. 

Guiding himself out of his own shirt and pants, he walked into the bathroom. Standing at the mirror, he caught sight of his own reflection. Brian leaned in closer, studying his face, now spotted with stubble. His eyes slightly bloodshot but with a brightness that he had come to recognize since that one night stand moved into his life permanently.

Brian pulled back from the reflection and ran his hand down his face. Finally, with an unmasked grin and a soft chuckle, he huffed, "The face of God."


End file.
